List of Food and Beverages
Food and beverages are a major theme in the series A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin. The numerous anecdotes of what characters are eating and drinking lend realism and flavor to the fictional world and its cultures. According to fans, the first four novels name more than 160 dishes. Like characters and settings, the food and drink become vital in the story to set the mood of a scene. Below are lists of the food and beverages mentioned in the series by location and order of appearance. Beverages appear in italics. In Order of Appearance The appearance of food and beverages are listed by book with their respective page number. A Game of Thrones *Summerwine is red, with a sweet and fruity flavor (12, 41) *Roasted meats (41) *Fresh bread (41) *Honeyed chicken (43) *Roasted onions, dripped in gravy (44) *Trenchers (44) *Spiced wine (46) *Beer (74) *Honeyed duck (82) *Sausage (84) *Pastries (84) *Honeyed wine (84) *Blackberry preserves (113) *Mint tea (113) *Soft-boiled eggs (113) *Bacon (113) *Lemon cakes (119) *Crab (171) *Pomegranate (172) *Sweet pumpkin soup (181) *Ribs roasted in a crust of garlic and herbs (181) *Suckling pig (208) *Pigeon pie (208) *Turnips soaked in butter (208) *Dates (211) *Iced milk sweetened with honey (211) *Pork pie (223) *Blueberry tarts (225) *Blood melons (234) *Silver goblets (235) *Sweetgrass (250) *Strawberries (250) *Salads of sweetgrass, spinach, and plums (251) *Sweetbreads (251) *Trout baked in claw (251) *Snails in honey and garlic (251) *Thick soup of barley and venison (251) *Baked apples fragrant with cinnamon (251) *Lemon cakes frosted in sugar (251) *Pepper (257) *Dark, strong beer (259) *Black bread (261) *Boiled goose eggs (261) *Oranges (261) *Lamprey pie (299) *Mead (327) *Boiled beans (343) *Dish of peas and onions (343) *Pitchers of cream (362) *Sweet orange-scented wine (362) *Sour red wine (371) *Rack-of-lamb baked in garlic and herbs, garnished with mint (372) *Mashed yellow turnips in butter (372) *Salads of spinach, chickpeas, and turnip greens (372) *Iced blueberries and sweet cream (372) *Strawberry pies (396) *Blood oranges (397) *Porridge (397) *Boar with an apple in its mouth, skin seared crisp (422) *Applecakes (430) *Blood sausage (431) *Sweet Dornish summerwines (492) *Dry red wine from the Arbor (492) *Garlic sausage (566) *Apricot tarts (599) *Cherries (602) *Buttermilk (623) *Sweet biscuits (623) *Beef-and-bacon pies (647) *Boiled eggs (652) *Ham steak (652) A Clash of Kings *Salt fish (9) *Fish stew (17) *Boar cooked with apples and mushrooms (45) *Honeycomb (58) *Oxtail soup (90) *Summer greens tossed with pecans (90) *Red fennel (90) *Crumbled cheese (91) *Crab pie (91) *Spiced squash (91) *Quails drowned in butter (91) *Wheels of cheese (102) *Sweetcorn eaten on the cob (103) *Minced lamb with pepper (115) *Oatmeal (123) *Peppercrab stew (124) *Salt cod (124) *Capon (183) *Brown oatbread (183) *Stewed plums (192) *Stuffed goose sauced with mulberries (195) *Cream stews (195) *Potted hare (199) *Acorn paste that tastes awful, but can be eaten at need (214) *Wine sweetened with honey and fragrant with cinnamon and cloves (238) *Auroch joints roasted with leeks (238) *Venison pies chunky with carrots, bacon, and mushrooms (238) *Mutton chops sauced in honey and cloves (238) *Peppered boar (238) *Skewers of pigeon and capon (238) *Beef-and-barley stew (238) *Cold fruit soup (238) *Whitefish and winkles, crabs and mussels, clams, herring, salmon, lobster, and lampreys are all eaten (238) *Oat biscuits (238) *Beets (238) *Berry tarts (238) *Pears poached in strongwine (238, 255) *Wheels of white cheese (238) *Chilled autumn ale (238) *Goose-in-berries (239) *Nettle tea (246) *Tiny, savory fish rolled in salt and cooked crisp (255) *Capons stuffed with onions and mushrooms (255) *Venison stewed with beef and barley (255) *Pastries, cream swans, spun-sugar unicorns, spiced honey biscuits, and apple crisps served as desert (255) *Leg of lamb, sauced with mint and honey and cloves (270) *Onion pie (289) *Pigeon pie (325, 576) *Dead cats - the extremely poor will eat whatever is necessary to survival (330) *Barley stews with bits of carrot and turnip (334) *Cinnamon, nutmeg, honey, raisins, nuts, and dried berries are used in hot spiced wine. Some southrons use lemons as well, but some consider this heresy (374) *Some men put lemon in their morning beer (374) *Ripe blue cheese (404) *Oatcakes (405) *The Arbor is said to make the finest wines in the world (423) *Soups made of roots (458) *Roasted rabbit basted with honey (501) *An example of a breakfast: porridge, honey, milk, boiled eggs, and crisp fried fish (555) *Creamy chestnut soup (565) *Greens dressed with apples and pine nuts (565) *Honeyed ham (565) *Buttered carrots (565) *White beans and bacon (565) *Roast swan stuffed with mushrooms and oysters (565) *Trout wrapped in bacon (572) *Salad of turnip greens, red fennel, and sweetgrass (572) *A golden vintage of wine from the Arbor, rich and fruity (617) *Mutton roasted with leeks and carrots (620) *Sweet plum wine (621) *Barley bread (655) *Peaches in honey (669) *Pale amber wine (686) A Storm of Swords *Hardbread (121) *Oatcakes (121) *Cider (123) *Smoked salt fish (125) *Molasses (136) *A wedding feast of seventy-seven courses (139) *A great wedding pie with a hundred live doves baked within to fly out when the crust is broken (139) *Squab (145) *Duck with lemons, which may be a Dornish recipe (148) *Fowl are hung outdoors for a few days before cooking (149) *Lemons, olives, and pomegranates come chiefly from Dorne (149) *Rabbit roasted on a spit (149) *Rabbit stewed with ale and onions (149) *Honeyed wine (182) *Dried apples (190) *Boar's ribs (233) *Stewed onions (233) *Mutton and mushrooms (252) *Pease pudding (252) *Baked apples with yellow cheese (252) *Eels (274) *Cakes with pinenuts baked in them (277) *Blackberry cakes (277) *Broth with chunks of whitefish, carrots, and onion (286) *Meat and mash (286) *Fish stew (286) *Lamprey pie (286) *Arbor gold (323) *Pork crackling (324) *Six coppers for a melon, a silver stag for a bushel of corn, and a gold dragon for a side of beef or six skinny piglets are all shockingly high prices (354) *Thick cream of wheat with honey and butter (372) *Dried berries (377) *Beef-and-bacon pie (404) *Hippocras (421) *Prunes (422) *Dornish tastes in food and wine are markedly different from those of the Seven Kingdoms, preferring hot spicy meals and strong wine without much sweetness (434) *Mashed turnips (449) *A bowl of venison stewed with onions (530) *Sweet cakes (533) *Casks of salt pork (568) *Casks of pickled pigs' feet (568) *Leek soup (574) *Salad of green beans, onions, and beets (574) *River pike poached in almond milk (574) *Jellied calves' brains (575) *A leche of string beef (575) *Barrels of salt mutton (612) *Iced wine (614) *Buns with raisins, bits of dried apple, and pine nuts within (614, 615) *Mutton cooked in a thick broth of ale and onions (616) *Honeycakes baked with blackberries and nuts (661) *Gammon steaks (661) *Fingerfish crisped in breadcrumbs (661) *Autumn pears (661) *A Dornish dish of onions, cheese, and chopped eggs cooked with fiery peppers (661) *A creamy soup of mushrooms and buttered snails (674) *A pastry coffyn filled with pork, pine nuts, and eggs (675) *Sweetcorn fritters (676) *Oatbread baked with bits of date, apple, and orange (676) *Trout cooked in a crust of crushed almonds (676) *Roast herons (676) *Cheese-and-onion pies (676) *Crabs boiled in fiery eastern spices (676) *Trenchers filled with chunks of chopped muton stewed in almond milk with carrots, raisins, and onions (676) *Fish tarts (676) *Honey-ginger partridge (676) *Peacocks served in their plumage, roasted whole and stuffed with dates (676) *Blandissory, a mixture of beef broth and boiled wine sweetened with honey and dotted with blanched almonds and chunks of capon (677) *Buttered pease, chopped nuts, and slivers of swan poached in a sauce of saffron and peaches (677) *Roundels of elk stuffed with ripe blue cheese (678) *A leche of brawn, spiced with cinnamon, cloves, sugar, and almond milk (678) *Hot, spiced pigeon pie covered with a lemon cream (682) *Cups of onion broth (718) *Dornish plums so dark as to be almost black (743) *Gulls' eggs and seaweed soup are eaten by poorer people in coastal areas (765) A Feast for Crows *Suckling pig in plum sauce, stuffed with chestnuts and white truffles (7) *A Dornish meal of purple olives, with flatbread, cheese, and chickpea paste (36) *Heavy strongwine, apparently favored in Dorne (36) *Gull’s eggs diced with bits of ham and fiery peppers (37) *Water mixed with lemon squeezings (47) *A wayfarer's meal of roast squirrel, acorn paste, and pickles (62) *A cup of goat's milk (68) *Bean-and-bacon soup (71) *Hot crab stew (136) *Mustard from Oldtown in a stone jar (161) *A breakfast of two boiled eggs, a loaf of bread, and a pot of honey (172) *Dornish food is very spicy. One delicacy is grilled snake meat, served with a fiery snake sauce featuring mustard seeds, dragon peppers, and even a drop of snake venom (186) *Salted ham (200) *The crew of a Night's Watch galley might eat oat porridge in the morning, pease porridge in the afternoon, and salt beef, salt cod, and salt mutton washed down with ale in the evening (219) *Unsweetened lemonwater (300) *A Dornish meal of dates, cheese, and olives, with lemonsweet to drink (303) *Sweetwine, which the orphans of the Greenblood drink (309) *Various kinds of sweets: cakes and pies, jams and jellies, and honey on the comb (333) *Sharp white cheese and a smelly blue cheese (333) *Nutmeg is a costly spice (338) *A meal of buttered beets, hot-baked bread, herb-crusted pike, and ribs of wild boar washed down with hippocras (360) *Oranges are rare and costly for the smallfolk (372) *Roast ox, stuffed ducks, and buckets of fresh crabs (438) *River pike baked in a crust of herbs and crushed nuts (452) *Sweet cider (465) *Thick stews of mussels, crabs, and three kinds of fish (467) *Spiced rum from the Summer Isles, rare in Westeros (520) *Boiled beef with horseradish (530) *A breakfast of fried eggs, fried bread, bacon, and blood oranges (543) *Ham studded with cloves and basted with honey and dried cherries (578) *Baked apples with sharp white cheese (578) *A Dornish meal of kid roasted with lemon and honey, and grape leaves stuffed with a mixture of raisins, onions, mushrooms, and fiery dragon peppers (589) *Favorite foods of a Dornish noblewoman might include figs, olives, or peppers stuffed with cheese (591) *A Dornish breakfast of spiced eggs (591) *Berries and cream (606) *A meal of mushroom soup, venison, and cakes (608) *A hot meal of stewed goat and onions (622) *Frogs caught at the Weeping Dock in the Citadel, by a cook's boy (677) A Dance with Dragons By Location External links will take you to the respective recipes on the wonderful food blog The Inn at the Crossroads. Westeros *Salad of green beans, onions, and beets *Leek Soup *Seafood Stew - thick with mussels, crabs, and three kinds of fish *A Meal at the Inn - skewers of meat, fire peppers, tiny onions, and mushrooms *Suckling Pig - stuffed with mushrooms *Honeycakes *Bowl of Brown *''Nettle Tea'' *''Arbor gold'' *''Strongwine'' *''Sweet reds from The Reach'' *''Milk of the Poppy'' - opiate medical drink made by Maesters as an anesthetic Bear Island *Baked Venison Dorne *Dornish Dinner - Lamb, stuffed grape leaves, flatbread, white cheese and olives *Flatbread with chickpea paste and purple olives *Stuffed Green Peppers - with cheese and onion *Creamcakes *''Sour Dornish red wine'' *''Dornish strongwine'' - as dark as blood and as sweet as vengeance King's Landing *Lemon Cakes *Potted Hare *Salad of spinach, sweetgrass, plums, candied nuts, and violets (eaten by Sansa Stark) *White Beans and Bacon *Lamb meatballs, roasted “gull” (eaten by Sallador Saan *Creamy Chestnut Soup - with smoked duck breast and lentils (eaten by Cersei Lannister *Trout baked in Clay *Fruit Tarts- apricot, blueberry, strawberry, raspberry, cherry *White cheese with green olives *Oatbread - with bits of dates, apple, and candied orange peel *Oxtail Soup *Sweet Biscuits *Strawberries and Sweetgrass *Sept Holiday Buns *Leche of Brawn - spiced with cinnamon, cloves, sugar, and almond milk *Blandissory - a mixture of beef broth and boiled wine w/honey & blanched almonds & chunks of capon *Wedding pie - with a hundred live doves baked within to fly out when the crust is broken *''Hot Wine w/ lime, cloves, bay, and vanilla'' *''Sweet Plum Wine'' Three Sisters *Sister's Stew The Wall *Pork Pie *The Old Bear’s hot spiced Wine *Three-finger Hobb’s Breakfast - black pudding, hard-boiled eggs, and stewed apples with prunes *Hen on the Wall - Stuffed w/chestnuts, carrots, and prunes *Black Bread *Cream of Wheat - with butter and honey *Breakfast w/ Jon Snow - black pud, sausage, bacon, duck eggs, and dark beer *Broth with Goat and Carrot *Root Soup *''Wildling Cider'' Beyond the Wall *Oatcakes *Roasted Haunch of Goat *Acorn Paste Winterfell *Honeyed Chicken *Breakfast at Winterfell *Beef-and-Bacon Pies *Fresh-baked Bread *Cod Cakes *Venison Pies *Beef & Barley Stew Essos *''Smokeberry brown wine'' *''Ghiscari wine'' - made with small yellow grapes, inferior vintage, leaves a metallic aftertaste *''Volantene wine'' - sweet *''Apricot wine'' *''Golden vintage from the Jade Sea'' *''Selhorys pale green wine'' *''Wine of Courage - drunk by the Unsullied'' *''Lyseni red and white wine'' Braavos *Sardines fried crisp in pepper oil *Umma’s Olive Loaf Dothraki Sea *Horse roasted with honey and peppers *Goat with firepods, sweetgrass, and honey *Blood Pies *Stallion heart (eaten by Daenerys Targaryen) *''Milk Tea'' Meereen *Unborn puppies and honeyed dormice *Dog sausage *Dog in honey, stuffed with prunes and peppers *Lamb with salad of raisins and carrots, with hot flaky bread *Melon and hard-cooked eggs *Honeyed locusts Myr *''Green nectar wine'' *''Myrish firewine'' Pentos *Honey Duck w/Orange Snap Peppers *Candied Ginger *Mushrooms in butter and garlic *Relish for Capon - with lime, carrots, raisins *''Tart Persimmon Wine'' *''Pale Pentoshi ambers'' Qarth *Shrimp and Persimmon Soup *''Shade of the Evening - thick blue wine drunk by the Warlocks of Qarth'' *''Dreamwine'' - flavored with strange spices Tyrosh *''Tyroshi Pear Brandy'' Dining Wares *Gravy boats *Trenchers *Drinking horns - the horn of a bovid used as a drinking vessel, the most common form of vessel for Kings, Lords, and merchants. *Pewter cups and mugs __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Culture Category:Food and Beverages